1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to selecting processes and more particularly relates to selecting a waking process for a data processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data processing devices such as computer workstations, laptop computers, personal digital assistants (“PDA”), media players, game players, cellular telephones, and the like typically wake from an off state and/or a standby mode to execute a specified software process. For example, a computer workstation may wake from an off state to execute a binary input/output system (“BIOS”) process that initializes a plurality of devices within the workstation and loads a primary operating system.
A user may wish to select one or more alternate waking processes for a data processing device. For example, the user may wish to wake the computer workstation and load an alternate operating system. Similarly, the user may wish to wake a laptop computer with a specified function such as a simplified operating system for displaying a DVD-based moving picture.
Data processing devices have incorporated selection devices such as toggle switches on enclosures and/or special function keys built into customized keyboards that can select waking processes. Unfortunately, when a data processing device employs a standard input device such as an industry standard keyboard, or when the enclosure of the data processing device is inaccessible, it may be impractical to provide a readily accessible selection device.
For example, a selection device disposed on an enclosure may be impractical when the enclosure is not accessible to the user, such as if the enclosure that is kept in a cabinet. Disposing the selection device on a keyboard may also be impractical when the data processing device is configured to use an industry standard keyboard that lacks the needed selection device.
From the foregoing discussion, it should be apparent that a need exists for an apparatus, system, and method that select a waking process. Beneficially, such an apparatus, system, and method would allow a user to wake a data processing device to a specified process such as an alternate operating system, an entertainment process, a recovery process, and/or a diagnostic process.